Roads Untraveled
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Loki wants to kill himself and only Natasha can talk him out of it. Drabble. One shot. Blackfrost.


**"Weep not for roads untraveled **

**Weep not for paths left alone  
'Cause beyond every bend  
Is a long blinding end  
It's the worst kind of pain  
I've known"**

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't end this myself!" Loki snarled. He was oh so close to ending the pain and misery that burdened his life like a curse. Who would miss him if he was gone? The man he called 'Father' never cared when he first tried to end it all. Neither did the man who he called 'Brother.'

"You're being irrational," Natasha cut in. She was finding it difficult to compromise with the god while he was so enraged. If anything, he was acting like a child.

"**One **good reason," Loki hissed, clenching his jaw. Natasha took a step back as he pointed a finger at her. "Exactly!" he spat. "There isn't one! You can't think of **one **damned reason as to why I shouldn't take my own life?!"

"You're being selfish." Her voice was low and fierce.

"Am I? Am I being selfish?!" Loki screamed. His voice echoed within the room. The god could feel his body trembling with rage. "You don't understand! This-this _pain_." The man desperately clutched the front of his garments.

Natasha shot him an icy glare. "You damn well know that I know pain!" she hissed. Before Loki could interject, she grabbed hold of his leather collar. "You listen to me, _Loki_." Her teeth clenched as his name escaped her lips. "You're being a selfish little prick right now!" She jerked his neck forward, looking him straight in the eyes. "Think about your Mother-she cares about you! She _loves _you! And Thor! He loves you as if you were his own Brother- that I know for a fact! He _worries _about you!" She tried to keep her voice level. Yes, Natasha was angry with him, but at the same time, she didn't want to come off that way. He needed to know that she also cared. "And right now, _I _care about you. A lot. So don't be an idiot and hurt any of us by killing yourself like a coward!" The god turned his head away, further angering Natasha. She just admitted that she was concerned about him and he had the nerve to look away? "Are you listening to me?!" she demanded. Natasha grabbed him by the jaw in an attempt to force him to look at her. The second she made eye contact, her mouth fell open in surprise.

Every trace of anger had washed away from his features. His once hatred-filled eyes were now clouded with tears.

So he really was listening… Now that she knew she had his attention, she figured that he could use some heartfelt words of encouragement. "Loki," she gently began. "I look at you and I see exactly what I could've become…" Natasha reached out to stroke his cheek. "But I changed. And you can, too," she said quietly. Her thumb wiped away a tear that slowly rolled down his cheek.

Loki averted his gaze as her words sank in. Natasha Romanoff spoke the truth. She could have been the villain, just like him. Yet she took a different road…

"Look at me," Natasha whispered in a soothing tone. "Loki, Look at me," she repeated when he still refused to listen.

The god's emerald eyes slowly met with hers. Gazing into her eyes full of care and concern, he saw something unexpected-the possibility for change. If she could turn her life around, then what was stopping him? Natasha Romanoff was his equal. Within her, he saw all the goodness of himself. Loki felt forever indebted to the woman. Without her, he surely would have done something truly regretful. "Ms. Romanoff…" His slender, yet delicate fingers intertwined with her. "Thank you."

The woman responded with a simple shake of the head. She managed a small smile for the trickster. "It's nothing, I-" Natasha was cut short as Loki leaned in to gingerly press his lips to hers. After having spent decades taking people by surprise, the tables had now turned on her. She didn't mind, though-not in the least. The spy wrapped her arms around him, refusing for them to ever part.

**"Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for sights unseen  
May your love never end  
And if you need a friend  
There's a seat here alongside me"**

**Roads Untraveled ~Linkin Park**

**A/N: Yeah. I used the same lyrics for a chapter in another story of mine .**


End file.
